seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 19
Kent forced his feet into the deck and started to push the wave back before sending it flying upward. "Let's hurry this up. If I take too long Rhea might cut my dinner portions in half. And I just earned seconds!" "You're truly an idiot." Red declared dispersing into a cloud of black smoke. An onslaught of punches from nowhere smashed into Kent knocking him back with each hit until he was against the wall. "This can't be all you've got! You came to me ready to kill and you're being overwhelmed. Some savior you turned out to be!" Kent started to smile and looked up, his hand turned pitch black as he dealt a blow into Red'a gut. Exposing his position. "I always have an ace in my sleeve." Kent grabbed Red by his shirt and slammed his fist into Red's chest, knocking him back through the mast. As Red stood up the mast fell over and landed on him, his body separated into a black cloud. As Red reformed, red lightning crackled from the sky. His body started to glow a blood red. A volley of energy waves bombarded against Kent sending him flying into the air. "Die....Die.....Die...DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!" Red transported behind Kent and slammed him back down to the deck, before he crashed, Red reappeared and jetted his feet into Kent's back. Kent rolled off Red's feet and made his way back to his feet. "That actually hurt. I'm impressed." He glared at Red. "Why're you still alive?" A sharp pitch black shank formed from Red's hand as he stabbed it deep into Kent's body. "Just die already." Kent grabbed Red's arm and looked him in the eyes. "I guess this is as good as a time as any." Gears popped up along Kent's arms, merging together to create a knight like armor. "Gia Gia no Kishi." As soon as his body was completely covered, Kent kneed Red in his gut and elbowed his nose, knocking him back. Kent pulled the blade from his gut and tossed it overboard. "You shouldn't have done that." "Enough talking. Back to the ass kicking." "Fine then." Red popped his neck. Red energy started to coat is body, creating a monstrous like form. "Come!" Red grunted. Kent held out his arm and opened his hand. A gear grew from his hand and expanded into a sword. Red flexed his arms, growing black blades all over his body. "When this is over. Not even your bones will remain." "Bite me and I'll eat you." - Rhea sat chained to a wall. Both Silver and Platinum stood before her, watching her every move. "Can't a lady get any privacy?" Rhea asked with annoyance. "No." Platinum said coldly. "We were appointed to watch over you. And that's what we're gonna do!" Rhea stared at Platinum for a few moments. "You're a pervert aren't you?" Platinum blushed of embarrassment and looked away. "No! No way. Why would you even ask that?" "Platinum.." Silver glanced to Platinum. "You're a closest perv aren't you?" "IM NOT A PERVERT SENPAI!!" "He swings both ways!" Rhea gasped. "NOOO!! IM NOT A PERVERT!! I don't swing both ways!!" "So you're pan sexual?" Rhea rose her eyebrow. "Huh? Huh?" Silver turned to Platinum with a sly smile. "Is it true Platinum?" "NO, Silver-Senpai!!!" "Don't bring me into this. We're discovering your sexuality." "Does that really need to be explored at the moment?!" Rhea nodded. "Why yes... Yes it does." "I feel like dying." Platinum laid his head against the wall. "Please kill me now." "So..... You are a pervert?" Silver rose his eyebrow, and Platinum groaned sliding down to the floor. "I'll take that as a yes." - Kent slammed Red through the rubbish of the nearly destroyed ship. Red jumped back up and wrapped a claw of red energy around Kent's body. In a split second, he dragged Kent through the floorboards, tearing up the remains of the deck. Kent grabbed the energy claw and stomped his feet into the deck and skidded to a stop. Kent pulled back and slammed Red into the deck. - Red fell on top of Silver. "Dammit Silver!! MOVE!!" Red growled as he climbed his way back up to the upper deck. Silver stays on the floor and struggled back to his feet. "What....the hell..." Silver muttered under his breath. Platinum chuckled. "That's what you get." "Shut up." "Yes sir, Silver-Senpai." - Red pulled himself back up to the upper deck. "I'm back bitches!!" "Welcome back jackass!" Kent charged towards Red and swung his leg into Red's side, knocking him around the deck into the railings on the sides of the ship. Red elongated his arms, wrapping them around Kent and threw him up into the sky. Red disappeared and bombarded Kent with energy blast from all directions. Kent fell from the sky and landed on his feet. His armor was nearly destroyed, creaking and rusting. "Well shit.." He murmured. "Red I guess I gotta end ya quickly." Kent turned back to look at the black smoke in the sky as Red reformed from it. "Double Gear Mode: Sentinel no Kishi." Kent's armor started to fix itself, metallic angel wings grew from his back. He started to glow a bright silver as he flew back up into the sky. "Round three... Destroy." "That's my line." Red growled, turning into a monstrous beast. "Well I'm using it." Kent flew to Red at high speed, and assaulted him with punches and slammed him down to the deck. Red rolled from the crash and charged back towards Kent, randomly blasting energy balls at Kent as he dodged each attack before he stopped and stared as they flew past him. "Uhhh... I stopped dodging. Are you even trying to hit me?" "NO!!" Red growled. "The hell do you mean?.... Oh..." Kent looked around and saw himself surrounded by Red's energy blasts. "Ohhhhh...... This is not gonna end well." "No it's not. WELCOME TO HELL!!" Red closed his hands and each energy ball blew up in Kent's face. "Checkmate." As the dust cleared, Kent stood unharmed. "I don't know what that means, but if you were claiming victory, you're sorely wrong." Kent dropped down from the sky and planted his feet and put his hands together. "Gia Gia no MINI GAN!!!" Both his hands merged into a giant Gatling gun and shot hundreds of black gears a second towards Red, pelting him consistently. Red stumbled to gain his balance. "I forgot about your black voodoo shit." "You honestly don't know what it is do you?" "Shut up and fight me!!" As he finished his sentence, Kent was at his side and slammed his arm into Red's gut, hunching him over causing him to blank out. "Sh-shit." Kent pushed Red off his hand and vegans to shed his armor. "Why does this leave a hole in my heart?" - Silver looked at the hole in the ceiling in awe. "It can't be... R-Red... Lost?!" "HA!! I knew it!!!" Rhea gloated. "I'm sorry for your loss." "Well we can't let this stand!" Silver rose his arm and a spiked fist appeared upon his hand as he thrusted it down. Before it connected it was stopped. "I just beat your captain for stealing my sister." Kent grunted, glaring towards Silver. "Imagine what I'd do to you for hurting her." Kent's eyes glowed gold, intensifying the anger behind his action. "Just walk away... And you won't become my dinner." Platinum rose up. "How dare you say that to Silver-Senpai." Platinum shot his fist into Kent's body and pulled back, falling on his knees. "FUUUUUCK!!!!!" He held his hand and hunched over. "What the hell are you made of?!! No matter I must win. For Red and Silver-Senpai!!" "Platinum... Stand down." Silver ordered, falling to his knees. "It's not smart to try to fight. You'll be obliterated at your current level." "But... Silver-Senpai.. We can't let him get away with this." "We don't have a choice. Do as I say and stand down." "Yes sir.." Kent let Silver's hand go and kicked the chains holding Rhea down. "Let's go Rhea. Sorry for letting this happen to you." "It's alright Kent." Rhea stood up and looked down at Platinum. "That one swings both ways." "Please let it go." Platinum pleaded. "I'm not attracted to either gender." Rhea pointed to Platinum. "He's Asexual." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Grand Arrival Arc